Illusion
by magalieee
Summary: Ma suite d'Hésitation, livre de Stefenie Meyer! L'Amour de Bella et Edward se poursuit.....
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour!! J'espère que vous aller aimer ma Fic, c'est ma première alors soyez indulgent!!! Laissez des Reviewwsss!!! Comme ça je vais poursuive mon histoire. Désoler si le début n'est pas long, c'est juste pour voir si vous aimez ça! Si oui, et bien je vais faire plusieurs chapitres et des plus longs. Mercieeeee

**Jacob**

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que je suis parti, je n'arrête pas de penser au mariage de Bella qui arrive très bientôt. Je suis en partie content que Bella est choisi Edward car je sais qu'un jour il aurait fallu que je l'abandonne pour mon âme sœur. Je sais qu'après tout que je suis amoureux Bella. Pour ce qui est de l'invitation au mariage, je vais y assister. Bella serait très contente de m'y voir et je veux seulement son bonheur et si c'est Edward qui peut le lui donner alors, ça me va…

**Bella **

-Edward?

-Humm?

-Tu crois que j'ai mal fait de ne pas invité Jacob à notre mariage?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tu as mal agit?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il a le droit de choisir de venir ou pas. Il reste quand même mon meilleur ami et je souhaite le voir à mon mariage. Une des plus belles journées de toutes ma vie, enfin bon, de l'éternité dans quelque temps.

-Une de tes belles journées? Quelles sont les autres journées, si notre mariage n'est pas la plus belle?

- Euhh! Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Edward m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres pendant quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour que j'oublie de respirer et que je perde le contrôle de mes jambes.

-C'est encore moi qui te fait cet effet?

-Ai-je besoin de réponde à cette question?

Edward m'embrassa de nouveau, me pris dans c'est bras et alla me déposer sur le canapé noir de sa chambre.

-Alors, qu'elles ont été tes plus belles journées jusqu'à présent?

-La fois où tu m'as embrassé près de la clairière.

Je l'embrassai

-Au retour de l'Italie.

Je l'embrassai

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand tu m'as demandé en mariage et que tu m'as fait la promesse de faire l'amour avec moi avant que je sois transformé. Du moins essayer…

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Ce baiser fut trop rapide pour moi, car quelques secondes plus tard, Alice cogna à la porte…

-Coucou, c'est moi Alice, j'espère ne pas vous dérangé?

-Un peu, mais ça va, dit Edward, que se passe-t-il?

Tu en es sûr?

-Oui, dit Alice.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je peux savoir? Edward, Alice?

Mes yeux regardaient à la fois Edward et Alice. Alice paraissait bouleversée, quant à Edward, il me sera plus fort, mais il ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître.

-C'est ta mère Bella, elle est à l'hôpital…me chuchota Edward à l'oreille

-Pourquoi, comment ça? Répondis-je


	2. Chapitre 2

**Jacob**

Courir, courir, courir. Je ne fais que cela depuis bientôt une semaine. Tranquillement, ma tristesse diminue, je m'efforce de penser que Bella est heureuse avec ce buveur de sang. Cette pensée m'aide à vivre. De plus, il faut que je retourne à la Push, mon père doit être mort d'inquiétude tout comme Sam, Quil, Jared et les autres. Je n'ai pas le droit d'agir avec eux de cette façon, ils ne le mérite pas. Ces sept derniers jours, m'ont convaincu d'assister au mariage de Bella et Edward, bien que je n'aime pas ce dernier, je le respect tout de même. Je vais l'appeler à mon retour…

**Bella**

Oh non! Pas ma mère qui est à l'hôpital! Edward ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle a, je me dis que ça doit être très grave. Je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas me le dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me cacher? Cette nouvelle vient m'ajouter du stress, de plus que le mariage est dans 2 semaines.

-Edward, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce que ma mère a? C'est si grave que ça?

-Bella, arrête de t'en faire. Mon amour, si je ne veux pas te le dire c'est parce que justement ce n'est pas si grave, je veux que tu l'apprennes par la bouche de ta mère. Qu'elle t'explique ce qui lui est arrivé.

Edward m'embrassa avec une intensité incroyable, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, puis il les glissa sur ma nuque, pour aller sur mes hanches et m'attira contre lui. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et lui caressa les cheveux. Notre baiser dura trop court à mon goût, Edward recula lentement la tête pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Mon ange, il faut aller voir ta mère, elle est ici à l'hôpital de Forks.

-Euh, quoi? Comment ça à l'hôpital de Forks?

-Bien ta mère est arrivé hier soir à Forks, Alice lui a téléphoné le lendemain de ma demande en mariage. Alice lui a demandé de te faire une surprise en venant à Forks jusqu'au 14 août, le lendemain du mariage.

-Pourquoi si tôt, je veux dire pourquoi venir deux semaines avant notre mariage?

-J'ai pensé que ce sera mieux si nous annonçons la nouvelle à ta mère et ton père de vive voix.

-Tu as pensé?

-Disons qu'Alice et moi avons pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Edward m'embrassa de nouveau, il voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir joué dans mon dos, mais c'est quelques secondes plus tard que je compris.

-Edward, non! Je ne veux pas annoncer notre mariage tout de suite à mes parents!

-Bella, le mariage est dans deux semaines et les invitations ne sont toujours pas envoyées car tu retarde toujours le moment pour l'annoncer à Charlie.

-Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur que mon père réagisse mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais l'abandonner, il a toujours été seul, en plus que son mariage n'a pas très bien fonctionné.

-Tu ne l'abandonneras pas, on va se marier mon amour. Écoute, nous allons voir Renée, question de voir comment elle se sent, puis dès qu'elle sera remit sur ses deux pieds, nous allons aller chez ton père ensemble pour que je puisse demander ta main. Est-ce que ça fonctionne pour toi ma belle?

-Oui, tant que tu restes à mes côtés. Il n'est plus question que je me défile.

Edward me fit signe que non, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front, pour ensuite aller les déposer sur mes lèvres, encore une fois, ce baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Edward me prit par la main pour m'amener dans sa voiture.

Nous sommes maintenant arrivés à l'hôpital, Edward m'ouvrit la portière et m'enlaça. Il m'amena à la chambre de ma mère.

-Tiens, nous y voilà. Je te laisse seule avec ta mère je vais aller t'attendre dans la salle d'attente juste à coter.

-D'accord, merci. Je t'aime.

-Mais je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Il m'embrassa calmement à la commissure des lèvres et il me dit.

-Aller qu'est-ce que t'attend?

Alors voilà c'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre!! Laissez-moi des reviewwwsss SVP!!! À mon premier chapitre, je n'en ai pas reçu gros, quoi que les trois personne qui m'en on envoyé je l'ai remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire! Je suis content aussi que vous ayez aimé ça!!!! Désolé pour ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose!!

Merciieee eencore une fois!!!


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le 3e chapitre! Il est un peu plus long que les autres. je vais en écrire un autre dimanche sûrement, si j'ai le temps! J'essaie de prendre en pratique tous vos conseils. Pour ce qui est de la longueur et bien c'est le plus long que je pouvais pour ce soir. Je voulais poster un nouveau chapitre avant de partir, pour ne pas que vous patienter trop longtemps. Laissez des reviewsss SVP pour que je pousse à écrire plus vite et mieux, prendre aussi de vos conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merciiiiiii à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire un petit mot pour m'encourager!!!! Bonneeeee lecture!!

Bella 

Ma mère me sourit quand elle me vit pénétrer dans sa chambre. Pendant quelques minutes, nous nous regardions sans dire un seul mot.

-Bonjour Maman! Ça va bien?

-Oui, ma chérie ça va bien!

Un second sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Toi. Comment vas-tu, mon bébé?

Cette question était plus qu'un simple comment ça va qu'à l'ordinaire. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire à quel point j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui en ce moment même. Bien sûr, cela me rendais triste de la voir sur le lit d'hôpital, mais une partie de moi-même me disait qu'elle allait s'en sortir.

-Maman…

-…

-Edward m'a demandé en mariage!

-Bella!

-Maman, j'aime Edward du plus profond de mon cœur, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il est mon oxygène, ma moitié, mon âme sœur, maman. Je ne peux même pas concevoir ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, si un jour lui et moi serions séparé, je ne sais pas comment je surmonterais cette épreuve. Je ne peux exister sans lui. J'aime Edward et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté sa demande.

-Oh Bella… Toi et ce jeune homme, vous êtes si jeunes tout les deux. Je sais à quel point vous vous aimiez, même que j'en ai le souffle coupé à chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble. On dirait que vous vous complétez à la perfection, il y a quelque chose qui vous unis toi et ce garçon, quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je n'ai jamais perçu ce genre de passion entre un couple, mais toi ma chérie tu es resplendissante à chaque instant à ses coter.

Ma mère me regarda avec un tel amour dans les yeux que des larmes commença à tomber sur mes joues, puis quand elle reprit la parole après une courte pause, mes larmes doublèrent.

-Je ne veut que ton bonheur Bella chérie, si ce jeune homme se montre à la hauteur de tes espérances et te rend heureuse, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tu as ma bénédiction, je serais très fière d'assister à ton mariage ma belle.

-Merci maman, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse en se moment, je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Au fait, Edward et toi avez-vous fixé une date?

-Euhhh….oui!

-Alors.

-Le 13 août.

-Si tôt? Bien je doit comprendre que ce n'est pas pour rien que je me retrouve ici. Alice m'a téléphoné il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle voulait te faire une surprise en m'invitant, à ce que je vois, c'était prévu.

-Edward a préféré que je t'annonce la nouvelle de vive voix, mais je ne savais pas du tout que tu allais venir. Alice et Edward ont faites ça dans mon dos.

-Alors va les chercher pour que j'aille les remercier car sans eux, j'aurais eu droit à un pitoyable coup fil de ma fille la veille de son mariage.

Ma mère prit un air faussement insulté, elle me sourit, je l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu sais que je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella chérie. Bon, tu vas me chercher ton futur mari.

-Oui, mais avant maman, tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé?

-Et bien…quelque chose de stupide. En débarquant de l'avion, Phil et moi avions pris un taxi jusqu'à Forks. Rendu ici, j'ai tellement été frapper par mes souvenirs que j'ai tombé dans les pommes, Phil essayait de me réveiller, mais il n'y parvenait pas. C'est alors, qu'il m'a amené à l'hôpital, le Dr. Cullen c'est occupé de moi. Il a essayer de me réveiller, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Puisque je respirais, il a simplement attendu que je me réveille par moi même. En faite, je crois qu'en étant dans les pommes, je me suis endormie. Pathétique. Non?

Je pleurais, tellement que je riais, dire que pendant tout le trajet, je me croisais les doigts pour que ma mère n'est rien de grave, j'aurais dû écouter mon amour.

-Hé! T'as fini de rire de moi comme ça. Va donc chercher ton cher petit ami pour que je puisse lui parler.

Je sorti de la chambre de ma mère, à la seconde près, Edward me prit dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser fougueusement. Je me recula brusquement et compris aussitôt.

-Tu as écouté aux portes.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour, jamais je vais t'abandonner, tu le sais? Tu pensais quoi, que j'allais attendre à coter sans rien faire pour passer mon temps? Il était évident que j'allais vous écouter.

Edward me fit un sourire en coin que je ne pouvais refuser. Je l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui susurra;

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. Je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne m'as pas attendu pour annoncer notre mariage à ta mère, quoique je suis assez fière de toi.

- C'étais plus fort que moi, il fallait que je lui dise, mais ne soit pas trop triste, il reste Charlie. C'est de lui que j'ai le plus peur.

-Nous allons voir ça tout à l'heure.

-Embrasse moi!

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon amour.

Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, j'étais si heureuse. Il m'embrassa comme promit, mais trop vite à mon goût se baiser s'arrêta.

-Il faut malheureusement que j'arrête de t'embrasser bien que j'en ai très envie.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ta mère n'est plus capable d'attendre, elle s'ennuie dans cette chambre seule.

-Ah!

Je lui pris sa main et l'amena voir ma mère.


	4. Chapitre 4

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!?!? Bon je crois que je vais toujours dire que je vais arrêter la Fic pendant un moment loll Aussitôt que j'ai dit ça, le monde on commencer à la lire et laissez des Reviewwsss! Bon puisque que beaucoup de personnes on commencer à la lire, j'ai décidé de la poursuive, mais continué à la lire et de laisser des Reviewwsss! SVP! Ça m'encourage énormément et ça me dit aussi qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'améliore. Alors sur ce, Bonne Lecture!!! Merciiieeee beaucoup!

Sinon aller lire mon autre Fic: Le choix d'aimer, je la commence elle aussi!! Et c'est complètement différent de celle-ci!

* * *

**Jacob**

-Papa, je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça a l'imprévu, mais j'étais tellement en colère par l'invitation du mariage à Bella que je n'ai pas été capable de me contrôler. Après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai décidé d'assister au mariage. Je veux le bonheur de Bella et elle est heureuse est ce sangsue.

-Je comprends.

-Je veux aussi permettre à Bella de devenir vampire…

-Il en est hors de question!

-Bella aime Edward comme moi je l'aime, si elle le désire, elle sera transformé en vampire, compris papa?

-Jacob, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

-Billy, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis, je m'en vais avertir les autres.

**Bella**

-Enfin!

-Désolé maman, j'ai dit à Edward que je t'avais annoncé la nouvelle!

-Toutes mes félicitations! Un mariage dans deux semaines j'espère que vous êtes près!

-Merci! En fait, oui Alice à tout préparé, dit Edward.

-Cette petite gamine est capable de faire bien des choses…

-Maman tu n'a même pas idée de ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

-Et Charlie?

-Euh quoi Charlie, maman?

-Et bien, comment Charlie a pris la nouvelle?

-Ah! Papa n'est pas encore au courant, je n'étais pas prête. Edward me disait tout le temps de lui dire le plus tôt possible, mais je refusais.

-Franchement Bella.

-Et si nous y allons immédiatement Bella, dit Edward.

-Quelle bonne idée, ne vous inquiété pas pour moi, Phil est quelque part dans l'hôpital, il va s'occuper de moi. Allez! Partez!

-Merci beaucoup Renée, au revoir. Tu es prête Bella, on y va?

-Oui. Bye maman à ce soir.

-Bye mes chéris

On était devant ma maison, Charlie était sûrement en train d'écouter le baseball. J'ai respiré un bon coup…

-Papa?

-Oui, Bella au salon.

-Tu peux venir dans la cuisine stp?

-Juste un instant, j'arrive.

Je voulais que ce moment dure une éternité, je ne voulais pas annoncer à mon père que je me mariais avec Edward. J'avais très peur, heureusement qu'Edward m'accompagnait. J'avais le souffle coupé, mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure, j'étais sûre qu'Edward l'entendait. Il se mit à battre encore plus vite lorsque je vis mon père s'approcher.

-Papa, Edward et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Le visage de mon père est devenu rouge. Je croyais qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

-Bella ne me dit pas que cet imbécile t'a mis enceinte!

-Oh…

-Charlie, Bella n'est pas enceinte. Je l'ai demandé en mariage et elle a accepté. Je veux que vous sachiez que j'aime votre fille du plus profond de mon être et que je vais la respecter et la chérir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Silence. Mon père n'a pas répondu après l'intervention d'Edward. Charlie était abasourdie, quoique moi aussi, je ne savais pas quoi répondre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je sentais la même de Edward me serrer encore plus fort, pour essayer de me réconforter.

-Papa, est-ce que ça va?

-…

-Papa, je veux que tu saches que j'aime aussi Edward et que je veux l'épouser.

-Mais enfin Bella, vous êtes jeunes.

-Nous en sommes conscient Charlie, mais nous avons bien réfléchi Bella et moi. Nous voulons nous marier, le 13 août.

-Si tôt!

-Oui, papa! Maman est au courant, on lui a annoncé ce matin même, à l'hôpital.

-Renée est à l'hôpital?

-Oh, mais elle va bien elle est sûrement déjà sortie, elle a seulement eu un léger malaise. Elle va être ici avec Phil d'un moment à l'autre. Mais dit papa, est-ce que nous avons ta bénédiction?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix les enfants, vous êtes majeure, et vous êtes amoureux, ça se voit!

-Merci beaucoup Charlie!

-Merci papa!

J'ai serré mon père dans mes bras, j'étais la fille la plus comblé de la terre. J'avais deux parents merveilleux et compréhensifs et un amour qui m'aime et que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Après avoir laissé mon père, j'ai amené Edward avec moi dans ma chambre. Aussitôt la porte fermer derrière nous, Edward me pris dans ses bras et me porta sur mon lit. Il commença à m'embrasser d'une passion si forte, que j'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer. J'étais tellement heureuse et si bien avec lui.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi Bell, tu es toute ma vie.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu peux me rappeler cette question, mon amour.

Edward commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, à plusieurs reprises, puis sur les lèvres, je commençais à perdre le fil, je voulais seulement être serré contre Edward et l'embrasser.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de ne pas avoir invité Jacob?

-Ah!

-Ah? Je suis vraiment désolé Edward de te parler de ça maintenant, mais le mariage est dans deux semaines, les invitations n'ont pas encore été envoyé car nous venons juste de l'annoncer à mes parents.

-Bella, stp écoute-moi, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te fâches après moi. D'accord.

-Dis toujours!

-Bella, tu sais que je t'aime et que je veux seulement ton bien.

-Edward qu'a tu fais?

-J'ai invité Jake au mariage!

Edward me regardait avec des yeux désolés, on voyait dans son visage qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal. Il voulait que je sois heureuse.

-Je savais que toi tu ne l'aurais pas invité et je voulais que Jacob prenne sa décision lui-même concernant sa présence au mariage. C'est à lui de décider, je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et lui, vous avez le droit d'être ami, il a le droit d'assister au mariage Bella, c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu comprends.

Je me suis mise à pleurer, j'étais contente d'épouser un homme aussi charmant et gentil, il n'a pas voulu être méchant, juste me rendre heureuse. Après l'avoir écouté, je l'ai embrassé avec toute ma passion et mon amour envers lui. Je l'aimais de plus en plus et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais l'aimer encore plus.

-Oh Edward, je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan, tu viens, je t'emmène!

-Où ça?

-À la maison, Alice à une surprise pour toi.

-Oh non, hors de question.

-Allez Bella, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

-Hum…

Peu de temps après, nous étions chez Edward, Alice est sorti de la maison aussitôt que j'ai aperçu la maison, elle m'a ouvert la porte, puis elle m'a entrainé dans la maison, puis dans sa chambre.

-Alice!

-Bella! Ton mariage est dans moins de deux semaines et tu n'as toujours pas ta robe de marier, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs. C'est pourquoi je t'emmène à Seattle demain matin. Aujourd'hui je vais te faire les essayages.

-Non Alice, pas maintenant et les essayages de quoi au juste?

-Et bien! De ton maquillage et de ta coiffure.

-Oh que non Alice Cullen, il en est hors de question. Edward! Edward! Edward vient ici tout de suite.

-…

-Edward Anthony Massen si tu ne viens pas immédiatement je te jure que ça va aller mal.

-Bella arrête, je ne te vais pas faire de mal!

-Oh la n'est pas le problème Alice, je ne veux pas faire des essayages, je ne veux pas aller demain à Seattle choisir ma robe de mariage.

-Bella! Ton mariage est dans 2 semaines, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller acheter ta robe?

-Parce que je veux y aller avec Edward et non avec toi, si j'y vais avec toi ça va prendre toute la journée et je vais avoir la robe de mariage la plus extravagante de l'État de Washington.

-Mon amour que se passe-t-il?

-Tu as n'a mis du temps. Je rentre chez moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas être le cobaye à Alice, elle va me transformer en… en…!

-En une jeune fille qui va se marier. Alice laisse nous s'il te plaît.

-Mais…

-Alice! Laisse nous j'ai dit.

-D'accord…

Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce ce qui se passe dans ma tête, pourquoi je suis fâcher contre Alice, elle n'a rien faite pourtant, elle voulait seulement m'aider.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Voilà que je me mets à pleurer comme un bébé. Je veux seulement qu'Edward me serre dans ses bras et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Je veux seulement être avec lui et qu'il me réconforte. J'ai peur, j'ai peur de me marier. J'ai peur qu'il ne veut plus de moi.

-Bella, je suis là, dit-moi qu'est-ce qui te tracasse. Tu ne veux plus te marier?

-Je ne sais pas Edward…

* * *

Voilà c'était le 4e chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé!! Svp laissez des Reviewwsss! Question de voir si vous aimez mon histoire!!

Merciiiiiieeeee


	5. Chapitre 5

Trop MINI chapitre je sais….j'ai seulement 290 mots  mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que rien, je n'ai vraiment pas gros de temps avec la fin du Cégep qui arrive alors je suis extrêmement désolé! Bon je vous laisse sur ce petit bout de texte….

-Tu…tu ne veux plus te marier, tu ne m'aimes plus?

-Quoi? Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je t'aime toujours et je vais toujours t'aimer Edward. Je veux aussi me marier avec toi le 13 août. Plus jamais ne pense une telle chose, d'accord?

-Oui. Mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas si tu voulais te marier avec moi.

-Non je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir de m'expliquer. Ce que je voulais dire c'était que je ne savais pas si je voulais encore qu'Alice s'occupe de notre mariage. J'avais envie d'un petit mariage tranquille et pas avec toute la ville comme invité.

-Tu sais que tu m'as fait une sacré peur, mais pour en revenir au mariage, je sais que tu désirs un petit mariage simple et moi je veux ce que toi tu veux, alors si tu veux quelque chose de petit c'est ce que nous allons faire.

-Mais Alice.

-C'est notre mariage.

-Oui je sais mais…

-Bella, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal envers Alice, elle comprendra.

-Je veux un petit mariage, mais je ne veux pas faire de peine à Alice, elle a tellement travaillé fort et tellement heureuse de le préparer pour nous. Je vais essayer d'arrêter mes petites crises.

-Tu sais que tu es dure à suivre ma Bella. Alors, tu es sûre que tu veux te marier dans deux semaines

-Bien sûr!

C'est à ce moment qu'Edward se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, je me sens un peu mal, ce n'était pas mon but de lui faire peur, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais plus me marier avec lui, je l'aime à la folie, il est ma vie.

-Je t'aime Edward!

-Je t'aime aussi!

Bonnn j'espère que vous avez aimé!! Pour le prochain chapitre, ça va être le mariage, je ne sais pas quand par contre je vais le poster…Reviewww même s'il est cour!!


End file.
